


【带卡】献身

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: 注意：本文是阿面写的 阿飞代发
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 71





	【带卡】献身

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 本文是阿面写的 阿飞代发

1.

我是远山也折透，是一名阴阳师。

一个月前，我收到一封来自某个偏远小镇的信。当时我正坐在院子里与友人闲聊，突然一只黑色的乌鸦飞落到桌上，腿上还捆绑着一张纸条。

展开的纸条边缘画着精致的金色流云滚边，想必是某个文人雅士所用，但是里面的字迹却潦草的不像话，与精致的纸张完全不符合，信的内容也很简洁，只有短短两个字。

“救我”。

甚至连敬语都没有，整张巴掌大的信纸上这两个字占据了整个纸面，除此之外再无其他字词。

我用指腹摩挲了送信来此处乌鸦的下巴，乌鸦倒也温和的蹭了蹭我的手指。

“你知道信是从哪送来的吗？”我这样问。

乌鸦轻轻啄了一下我的指尖。

翌日我便跟随着那只乌鸦，启程前往那个偏远小镇——木叶。

2.

好黑。

房间很小，没有窗，没有灯，地板也很冰凉，还有些潮湿。

卡卡西也不知道自己在这里躺了多久，上次吃东西好像是三天前了，但是在这里他困了就睡，醒了就发呆，没有窗户，其实他也不知道自己究竟多久没有吃东西。

不知道镇子怎么样了...他躺在地上想。

木叶这个小镇偏离京城，又是在山中，山里除了他们这些镇民，方圆百里都人烟罕见。木叶的地势很低，每个季度都会发很大的洪水，但是上报朝廷请求拨款，上面的人却只说不做，偶尔有拨款也是少得可怜。

于是镇民们奉信起了神明。

不知道是哪个从京城回来的书生告诉大家，当今天皇能坐上龙椅，就是因为他信奉一个神明，这个神明虽然不怎么有名，但是却对奉信自己的信徒非常宽厚，什么愿望都会实现。

宇智波带土。

镇民们因此修建了一座小庙宇，按照书生的描述在庙宇里供奉起一座神像，每日都有人络绎不绝的去参拜，但是效果甚微。

“没有祭品不行呀。”书生这样说。

但是这位带土大人喜欢什么呢。镇民们送了很多吃食，有次奉上了红豆糕，那一个季度的洪水居然真的停了，镇民们很高兴，可当连续几次后，红豆糕似乎也不起作用了。

“可能神明大人缺少妾室呢。”书生又这样提议道。

于是年仅八岁的旗木卡卡西就被送进了庙宇。

选上卡卡西当祭品可不是巧合，是神明大人的旨意呢。那天谁都看见了，摆在神台上的几十片木牌，可是只有刻有卡卡西名字的那块木牌从神台上漂浮起来了的。

3.

这座小镇居然没我想象的那么荒芜，我甚至怀疑自己是不是来错了地方。

“你好，请问这里是木叶镇吗。”我随手抓住一个镇民询问道。

“看您的服饰，是从京城来的吧？”那镇民似乎看上去很年轻，言语谈吐听起来像是个书生，见我点头后点点头，算是回答了我的问题，“是来游玩的吗？”

“啊，算是吧，不过我听说，木叶好像是个很惨破的小镇呢。”我隐瞒了自己是阴阳师的真实身份，“这么看来那些评价都不太真实。”

“其实他们也没说错啦，”书生笑起来很温和，“木叶一年前还是这样呢，但是自从神明大人庇护起木叶之后，大家的日子就好起来啦，即使朝廷不拨款，我们也可以勉强温饱，不成问题的。”

“神明大人？”我捕捉到一个字眼，“你们信奉神明吗？”

“啊，是的。”书生这样回答。

“是什么神明？”

“大人您不知，我们是不可以随便提起神明大人的名字的，上次有人随便提起了神明大人的名字，那个季度的洪水比往年的都大呢！”书生用手拢在嘴边小声说。

“那么他的姓...？”我试探着。

“姓宇智波呢，”书生想了想，“是个很少见的姓啊，对了，大人您怎么称呼？”

“折透就好。”我欠了欠身，“你们可否给这位神明送上过什么活物祭品？”

“至今为止我们只供奉过一个八岁的童男，不过他无依无靠，在镇上也是靠吃百家饭长大的，不仅是神明大人选的他，他自己也说多亏了大家他才能活到现在，所以他自愿进了庙宇。”书生回答。

“名字是？”

“旗木卡卡西。”

4.

回想起来几天前自己被大家送到庙宇门口，在神明大人的准允下独自一人进了庙，关上门。

此后卡卡西就没有知觉了。

醒来就发现自己躺在这个小房间里，不过身上什么也没少，猿飞爷爷临走前塞给自己的饭团也还在怀里，手脚也没被束缚。

尽管卡卡西很节俭，一个饭团分了三次才吃完，但是一天后就没有东西吃了，他只能靠墙缝里流出的水珠勉强维持生命。

不知道又过了几天，一道光打破了他的睡梦。

“不好意思呀，这几天都在忙着处理这个季度的洪水，毕竟收了人家的祭品不能不办事，你说对吧？不过把你丢在这里这么多天真是太抱歉啦，你还活着吗？”熟悉的声音伴随着浅黄色的光线探入房间。

久不见光的卡卡西被吓了一跳，眯起了眼睛，门口探出头来的那个人似乎有点面熟，但是又有着说不上来的陌生感，而且声音...似乎也在哪听到过。

“神明...大人...？”卡卡西试探的迎着光源处叫了一声。

小孩子原本软软的嗓音因为这几天的缺食缺水而变得有点沙哑。

“诶其实我不喜欢你们叫我神明大人，但是我又不能随便告诉你们我的名字，”神明大人整个人进了房间，反手关上门，可是屋内却没有因此变暗——逐渐适应了光照的卡卡西才发现房间不仅有灯，而且也不是很小，“我是宇智波带土，你可以叫我带土大人。”

淡淡的灯光洒在带土的脸上，让卡卡西这个仅仅八岁的小男孩都不禁红了脸。

原来所谓神明...不仅法力高强，而且都很好看啊。

“你饿了吗？”带土蹲下来，微笑着看着趴在地上的卡卡西，“啊我想也是，毕竟你被关在这个房间里这么多天。”

“啊我...”卡卡西本来想爬起来按照大人们教的行礼，但是才刚刚撑起手，手就有些发软，话语也就此打断。

“我给你点吃的吧。”带土伸出手，示意卡卡西把手给他。

神明大人的话似乎有着不可拒绝的蛊惑感，卡卡西看着神明大人俊秀的脸，恍恍惚惚的伸手搭了上去。

他的手刚一放进带土的手心，就迎来一阵天旋地转，紧接着自己听到一阵闷响，后背和后脑勺爆发出一阵尖锐的疼痛，抬眼一看，卡卡西震惊的发现神明大人正压在自己身上。

“神明大人...？”卡卡西听出自己的声音带着一丝颤抖。

“叫错了哦，”带土把脸凑进了些，眼睛微微眯起来，笑得更加温柔，“看了要给些惩罚才行呢。”

说着一只手轻轻探入卡卡西胸前的衣服，由上到下从腹部慢慢往下游走。

“什...什么...？”卡卡西低下头惶恐不安的看着带土的手，明明没有做出解开腰带的动作，但是带土的手一到那里，腰带居然就自己解开摊到两边，衣服裤子居然也自己往下褪落。

“很不错的光景呀。”带土的声音里藏着浓浓的笑意，他微微舔了下上嘴唇，那只手继续顺着往下摸，另一只手却摸上了卡卡西的胸口。

小孩子的皮肤很光滑，胸前那两粒小小的红豆也在灯光下显出漂亮的浅粉色。带土上手在左胸的乳晕周围轻轻摩挲了一圈，腾出食指和拇指温柔的搓捏起那粒红豆来。另一只手也没有显着，路过卡卡西小小的性器时开玩笑似的摸了一把。

那一瞬间带土明显的感觉到身下的小孩子浑身一颤。

“啊你还没做过这种事吧？”带土像是在安慰卡卡西，话语温柔得不得了，“不要紧哦，我会轻轻的，很温柔的...”他一边安抚着小孩子，一边握住小小软软的性器，一下一下的轻柔套弄着。

卡卡西胸前的那两粒红豆也被搓揉得慢慢挺立起来，毕竟是小孩子，再加上神明大人好听的声音一直在耳边环绕，酥酥麻麻的，卡卡西不安分的扭动了几下。

带土压上去含住了左边被他搓揉得泛红的那粒红豆，牙齿轻轻咬了一下乳首，舌尖摸索着舔弄着细小的乳缝，舔弄几下还吐出来，在胸口周围细细的亲吻几下，抬起眼里眼波流转的看向低头咬牙忍耐的小孩子。

卡卡西果然还是太小，就这几下居然就射了出来，小小的性器在带土手里楚楚可怜的微微颤抖着，才软了没几秒就又重新挺立起来。

带土吐出被自己吻咬得红肿的乳首，左手攀上卡卡西的手，右手约过那微微挺立的性器，探入股间。

“诶...你湿的好厉害。”带土在卡卡西湿漉漉的后穴摸了一把，食指顶开穴口，中指沾着黏黏的肠液插了进去。

“唔——！”卡卡西低呼一声，随机埋头咬住下嘴唇闭上眼睛不敢讲话。

神明大人心情愉悦的先用一根手指抽插了几下，接着又插入了第二根手指加入扩张，但只是随意几下就抽出了两根湿哒哒的手指。

“神...带土大人...不脱吗...？”异物退出体内，卡卡西微微放松了一些，声音颤抖着发问。

带土显然先是一愣，但随后笑着起了身，解开腰带褪下衣物。

“你不说我都忘了。”带土笑着脱完衣服，重又压上小孩子的身躯，“接下来我更希望你叫出来哦。”

开...开玩笑吧...卡卡西不可思议看着神明大人胯间的巨物。“这...这是...什么...”小孩子的声音颤抖到了极致。

但是带土却没有说话，附身握住自己胯间的性器，抵住卡卡西小小的穴口，挺腰缓缓插了进去。

“唔啊！！——好痛！”一瞬间小孩子失声叫了出来，但很快卡卡西就意识到了自己的举动，咬住嘴唇强忍住叫声。

“好紧...”温暖的肉壁突然一下子收紧，带土一时间不太敢继续下一步，他尝试继续挺入，但是小孩子难忍的颤抖顺着性器都传递到了自己身上，他想了想，埋下头吻住卡卡西的嘴唇。

之前小孩子似乎咬的特别用力，带土尝出了一些血腥，还舔到了一些浅浅的凹痕。带土温柔的顶开卡卡西的牙齿，舌头探进齿间，与卡卡西小而柔软的舌头缠绵在一起，不出所料，小孩子的注意力很快被接吻给转移，夹紧的小穴放松了一些，带土一手摸上卡卡西的脸，继续加深这个吻，另一只手托住他细软的腰，顺势抬腰挺到了底，并开始抽插。

突然的挺入和抽插让小孩子身体大幅度的颤抖起来，腰往上弓起，抬起的双脚也下意识圈住了神明大人的背，他似乎想扭头错开带土愈来愈深的吻，但是带土刚才托着他脸的手一转掐住了他的下巴，抽插频率也一次比一次更凶猛。小孩子哪里体会过这种感觉，很快卡卡西就被干出了眼泪，嘴上和身下的动作让他一时间呼吸不上来。

那小小的性器也不知道射了多少次，现在只能干挺在那里颤抖得厉害，却再也射不出一滴东西来。

带土松手抹掉卡卡西眼角的生理泪水，放开被自己吻得红肿的嘴唇，之前掐着小孩子下巴的手压放在他的腹部，享受着小孩子逐渐叫得一次比一次浪荡却越来越微弱的声音，毫不客气的射进在了卡卡西的小穴里。

“唔呃——！...哈啊...带...哈...”脑子一片混乱不清的卡卡西含含糊糊的低哼了几声，然后含着眼泪就昏睡在了带土怀里。

神明大人很满意的抚了抚小孩子微鼓的小腹，俯下身吻了吻卡卡西带泪的眼角，把他平放在地，起身整理好自己，挥手灭了那几盏灯，推门抬脚出了房间，把卡卡西再次关在黑暗的房间里。

他并没有去收拾一塌糊涂的地面，也没有给腹上穴内一片黏糊糊的卡卡西清理。

白色粘稠的液体随着小孩子一起一伏的呼吸慢慢从穴口流出。

“这下吃饱了吧。”

5.

询问过那名书生，我向他致了谢，往那神明的  
庙宇走去。

是那个名叫卡卡西的孩子向我求救的吗。我一边走一边想。难道说这个神明，不过是捏造的，其实幕后主使的目标就是那个孩子吗。

但是这里的洪水确实是有停了几个季度的迹象，而且这个镇子里的人确实是比之前富裕了些许...

我越想越觉得不对劲。

而且那个神明姓宇智波...我停住了脚步，霍的一下站在原地。

等一下，宇智波.

..不就是妖闻录里最庞大的...那个宇智波妖之一族吗...

我在脑海中搜索宇智波一族中喜欢与孩子打交道的妖怪，但是思索来思索去实在没有想出个所以然来，只想到一个微微与这个条件沾边的妖。

宇智波带土。

传闻宇智波带土还是人的时候是个痴情的男子，当年对一个年龄与自己相仿的男子一见钟情，并多次追求才得以偿还。但是那名男子一个月后就消失在了世间，宇智波带土寻找了好几年都没有找到，便认为是那名男子背叛了自己，最后含恨上吊自杀。虽然不知道为什么他死后并没有腐烂，但是居然还有盗墓贼误打误撞刨了他的坟，耙子在他半张脸上留下了深浅不一的疤痕。这些东西是促使他成为妖的重要因素，至于为什么他成为了宇智波一族的妖，也就无人得知了。

虽然后来大家才知道，那名男子当初离开宇智波带土是因为他得了一种会传染的恶疾，男子的本意是想先治好恶疾再回到宇智波带土身边，但是却被庸医所害，撒手人间。

当然这些事，是宇智波带土死后大家才知道的，那时候已经成为妖的他，是不知道真相的吧。

但是这和卡卡西这个八岁的小孩子有什么关系呢...我还是想不明白。

而且为什么谁都不找偏偏就找卡卡西呢...

我仰起头，这才发现自己已经站在那神明大人的庙宇面前。

6.

“看这里。”神明大人笑着，坐在凳子上张开腿。

卡卡西的刘海被汗水黏在额头和脸庞上，身上一丝不挂的跪在带土腿间，他微微喘着气捧起神明大人那尚还坚挺的巨物，咽了口唾沫，犹豫着闭上眼睛含住它。

从上次开始，神明大人每天不止一次会打开这间小房间，脱下他的衣服对他做这些事情，虽然开始的前几天卡卡西总是会因为脱力而被干得昏睡过去，但是因为神明大人的动作总是很温柔，几天下来后他也慢慢习惯了一些，持续的时间也可以更久了。

神明大人很高兴，之后就在房间里留下一盏常亮的灯，还送给他一支漂亮的笔和几张边缘印着精致的金色浮云滚边的信纸。

但是不知道从什么时候开始，神明大人就变得喜怒无常起来。有时候做着做着会突然发狠的把卡卡西拎起来撞到墙上，有时会抱着卡卡西莫名其妙的哭起来，甚至有时候还会变出两个神明大人，一前一后的把卡卡西干到翻出眼白直到昏迷过去。

想到这里卡卡西的手颤抖了一下，刚才神明大人在自己后穴里留下的精液还在粘嗒嗒的从股间流到大腿上，尚未消除痛感的后穴还在一跳一跳的刺痛着。

“不可以停哦。”带土笑着抬手揽住卡卡西的后脑勺往前摁下去，虽然神明大人笑

起来很温和，但是担惊受怕的小孩子却从那个笑容里看出了一丝怒意。

想起上一次做爱，做到一半自己被莫名发怒的神明大人揪起来往墙上撞去，那种疼痛和愤怒是他意想不到的，所以再怎么样...他都不能再让神明大人不高兴了...卡卡西这样想，于是没有反抗，任由带土操弄起他的喉咙，并射在自己嘴里。

“技术变好了呢，明明还只是个小孩子——含住。”带土的声音充满笑意，可在卡卡西听起来却觉得异常可怕，他一手捏住小孩子的下巴往上挑，一手撩开卡卡西略长的刘海，温柔道，“混着唾沫，张开嘴。”

“啊...”小孩子双眼迷离的被迫仰头看着带土，同时张开嘴，混着些许唾沫的精液在卡卡西嘴里粘稠得很是色气。

带土满意的眯起眼，捏着卡卡西的下巴往上推。

“吞下去。”

“咕唔——”卡卡西闭上眼睛，艰难的将嘴里咸腥的粘稠液体吞下去。

“好孩子。”神明大人眯着眼笑着俯下身吻了吻小孩子的眼窝。

7.

庙宇的门紧闭着，我却迟迟不敢上前推开门。

目前为止我都还没有明白这个神明的真面目，虽然有些明目，但是他为什么只要卡卡西，而且他又做了什么让这孩子送信到我这。

也许这孩子只是漫无目的地送出信鸦，希望有人来救他吧...我不禁为卡卡西感到可怜。

我摸出符咒，抵在唇边低声念了几句咒语，夹在栀扇里备用。

不管怎样，进去之后的第一件事，就是先找到那个小孩子，如果遇上那个“神明大人”，逼不得已就只能攻击他了。

希望真的只是我想多了。

8.

卡卡西在一地狼藉里醒过来。

太阳穴的地方一跳一跳的胀痛着，抬手一摸却摸下来一手血。不知道是因为体力不支还是失血过多，卡卡西有些眩晕，他摸索着爬起来，捡起地上的衣服重新穿好，跌跌撞撞的走到灯边挑了挑灯芯，待灯盏边亮之后双腿一软跌坐在地。

这种日子...什么时候才能到头呢...卡卡西垂着眼帘看着自己腿。

腿间布满大大小小，深浅不一的吻痕，除此之外还有不少淤青，从深浅和大小来看这些吻痕和淤青都存在了很久，很多已经浅淡得看不见的痕迹上又覆盖了新的痕迹。

腰部周围和身下隐隐约约的刺痛着，伴随着不知道什么时候被撞出血的伤口，一唱一和的随着不同的程度把疼痛传递到卡卡西的全身上下。

小房间里不知道什么时候被神明大人装了一面镜子，卡卡西往镜子前凑了凑。

左眼上那条血痕才刚刚结了痂，那是几天前莫名发怒的带土在做爱的途中突然把骑在身上的他推下来，卡卡西跌落在地的时候磕碰

到地上尖锐的石子划到的。

幸好事后神明大人冷静了下来，一边嘟囔着抱歉一边哭着吻着卡卡西的伤口，还给他认真的处理了好几次，这才保住了小孩子的那只眼睛。

视线往下移，卡卡西白湛的颈间布满了各种吻痕和咬痕，吻痕遍布得蔓延到了胸口上，而几乎所有咬痕都结着血痂。

小腹不适的胀感让卡卡西皱起眉抿了抿嘴，他仍然能感觉到有东西在从他后穴不受控制的缓缓流出。

再这样下去...会死的...小孩子眨巴几下眼睛，抬起手擦掉眼角难过的眼泪。

视线扫过灯盏旁边的信纸和笔——那些东西从神明大人送给他的第一天起他就没有碰过。

说起来...前几天带土大人好像说——“以后你可以去庙宇外看看，我在门口设了结界，你看得到别人但别人看不到你，而且你也出不去，所以别想着逃跑”这些话来着。

抱着尝试的心理，小孩子摸起那支笔，用舌头舔了舔笔尖，想了想在纸上开始动笔。

他的手还在抖，握笔都有点握不住，因此纸上出现了与漂亮信纸差别很大的潦草字迹。

也不知道写什么...卡卡西这样想，搁下笔，小心把信纸折好，搀扶着墙推开房门，一步一步地挪向庙宇的大门。

推开大门的一瞬间，院子里的鸟雀被惊得飞起一大片，小卡卡西也不认识别的鸟，随手抓了一只乌鸦，把信纸捆在它的脚上。

“拜托了，送给谁都行，”卡卡西捧着乌鸦低声请求着，埋下头蹭了蹭乌鸦的羽毛，然后双手往上一送，“谁都可以，救救我吧。”

看着乌鸦扑棱着消失在天空中，他这才关上大门，扶着墙慢慢走回房间。

带土大人...似乎没有发现呢。卡卡西微微松了一口气。

9.

我定了定神，往庙宇门口走了几步。

突然出乎我预料的，那庙宇的大门居然自己缓缓打开了。

随着门缝一点点的变大，一个银白色头发的小男孩出现在门后。

小男孩衣衫不整，衣服的领子大敞，半个胸口和肩膀都露在外面，胸口和脖颈布满大大小小的吻痕和咬痕，有不少看上去才新添不久，衣摆下的腿似乎也没穿裤子，白色的粘稠液体顺着大腿往下淌着，腿上也有不少痕迹，脚腕上还有醒目的淤青，似乎是因为握得太用力才留下的。

他步子有些踉跄，似乎是扶着门才支撑着自己不摔倒在地。

我不由得瞪大了眼。

突然小孩子抬起头，对上我震惊的眼睛，一瞬间我在他的眼里看见了一丝希望的曙光和“有人看得见”这几个字。

“救、救——”小孩子的声音有些沙哑，但还是透露着不可抑制的欣喜。

我正准备迈开步子上前接住站不稳的他。

“我——

？！”突然他消失在门后，最后一个字伴随着关门声留在外面。

是被那个“神明”发现了吗...可恶...我皱起眉，做好了硬闯的准备。

“嘶拉——”

突然一声尖锐的衣物被撕破的声音穿透厚重的大门，紧接着，接下来的声音令我呆在了原地。

这是...多么可怕的妖怪...

“唔啊——！不要！——住手...咕啊——对不起！！好痛啊啊啊！——我错了——！！我再也...再也不——！再也呜啊啊不逃了——！！求、求你...不要再...呜哇——！！！”

10.

醒来之后依旧是一地的狼藉。

这次神明大人似乎没有持续太久，只是做了一次就匆匆穿好衣服出了庙宇。

但是昨天的后劲还在，卡卡西没有多余的力气去收拾好自己，他只想去外面看看，看看有没有人来救自己。

乌鸦已经飞走一个月了，真的...有人收到信了吗...小孩子踉踉跄跄的走到门口，慢慢推开庙宇的大门。

依旧是...蓝色的天...绿色的树...穿着漂亮衣服的男人...脸上带着震惊的表情...等一下。

震惊的表情？

站在门口不远处的男人握着一把桅扇，满脸不可思议的盯着自己。

他看得见我！！一股抑制不住的欣喜涌上卡卡西的心头。我...我有救了！这种日子到头了！

“救、救——”想着他努力撑着门不让自己摔倒，同时敞开喉咙大声叫出了声。

啊！他要迈出步子了！

卡卡西感觉自己的嘴角在不由自主的上扬。

“我——？！”最后一个字刚刚吐出来，面前的男人和门外的景色突然消失在了黑暗里。

咦？

还没反应过来他就被甩到地上，一双手从背后粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，紧接着熟悉的巨物就顶上了自己尚还湿润的后穴，没有一点前戏，直接挺到了底。

“唔啊——！！”小孩子再一次没控制住失声叫了出来。

什么...骗人的吧...怎么会...

“想逃跑？”这回背后的声音不再带有笑意，取而代之的是喷涌而出的怒意。带土抓住卡卡西尚还挂在脖子上的衣服往后勒，

“不要！——唔...唔啊...咳哈——住手...”小孩子被勒得喘不过气，嘴也一张一合艰难呼吸着，身体止不住的打颤。

好痛...好可怕——！！

“不要装作很痛的样子。”神明大人的声音里带了一丝讽意，勒着卡卡西脖子的衣服也没有松手反而还往上提了提，另一只手抓着小孩子的胳膊往自己胯上撞击，性器挺到最底部，毫不客气的在他后穴里搅动着。“明明离上一次做完才没多久。”

说着原本抓住卡卡西胳膊的手转着揪住了

小孩子的头发。

“咕、啊——对不起！！好、好痛啊啊啊！！——！！”卡卡西被往上提着，同时被迫前后一起撞击着，一只手抓着勒住自己脖子的衣服，另一只手堪堪碰到地板，指甲在地上慌乱的抓着。

“明明...一直呆在我身边不好吗！为什么...两百年前也好...现在也好...为什么你都要逃离我啊啊啊啊啊！！”带土失了控般的把卡卡西提到自己嘴边，对着他歇斯底里起来。

“——我错了——！！我、我再也...再也不——逃...！”脖子和身下被两面夹击，带土一边骂着一边加快了攻势，胯部撞击得小孩子的臀肉“啪啪”的响着，整个室内一瞬间充斥着暧昧的水声和咕啾声。

“求、求你...不要再...——！！！”这么久以来卡卡西从来没受过这么剧烈的做爱，混着疼痛和害怕的眼泪顺着汗水滑落的轨迹流下来，小孩子的眼睛逐渐失去焦距，被操出了眼白，声音也只剩下叫声，求饶的话越来越小。

带土这才松开拉着衣服的手，看着卡卡西无力的摔落在地上，腰上的动作却也没有停下来，依旧在对着那个点抽插猛烈的抽插，直到穴肉都翻出来了还没有减弱。

“呼...活该...呼呼...你活该...”带土一边埋头操弄着，一边扳过卡卡西的头，夺取了他的嘴唇，在他的后颈和肩膀上留下一个个大小不一的痕迹。

11.

里面的叫声渐渐小了下去，接着就再也听不到了。

我的脑子里还回荡着混合着奇怪声响的小孩子嘶哑的求饶声，突然大门再次在我面前打开。

门后出现一个带着温和笑容的男人。

是之前在镇上遇到的那个书生。

“啊折透大人，请问您...找我有什么事吗？”

END


End file.
